Dernière Danse
by SparksWizard
Summary: "Et je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire il fallait seulement qu'elle respire, merci, d'avoir enchanté ma vie" Le texte en italique représente les flashbacks. N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis ! Suite à vos demande, je vais écrire une suite :D Merci beaucoup à vous tous !


« Et je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire il fallait seulement qu'elle respire... »

Drago fixait la chevelure brune d'Hermione, qui partait d'un pas décidé. Il avait du frapper fort pour l'éloigner. Trop fort. Comment est-ce que cela avait pu arriver, il n'en savait rien. Mais il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, la fille de moldue. La Gryffondor. Son ennemie. Drago tourna les talons, et prit le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentards. Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Tout en fixant les flammes, il se rappela du jour où tout avait commencé.

_Drago entra dans la salle de potions du professeur Slughorn. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa au poste de travail au premier rang, à gauche du bureau avec Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Même si le professeur de potions avait changé, Drago avait conservé son affection pour la matière. Slughorn fit son entrée dans la salle, ordonnant aux élèves de se concentrer._

_**-Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons former des groupes de deux. Vous aurez 6 semaines pour fabriquer une potion, et préparer sa présentation. Soyez créatifs !**_

_Immédiatement, les élèves commencèrent à parler et s'interpeller, créant déjà des groupes._

_**-Cependant, **dit le professeur d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha, **je vais me charger de la formation des groupes. Et soyez sûr, que vous ne serez pas avec quelqu'un de votre maison ! En ces temps de guerre, un peu de coopération et de cohésion ne feront de mal à personne !**_

Drago avait eu la désagréable surprise d'être associé à Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter. Drago se redressa sur le fauteuil. S'il avait su ce jour là, il aurait beaucoup plus insisté lorsqu'il avait été voir le Maître des Potions à la fin du cours pour lui demander de changer de groupe. Pourtant, après plusieurs heures de disputes, les deux ennemis avaient finis par s'entendre et se mettre d'accord sur la potion à fabriquer, et sur la préparation. Ils avaient opté pour le Polynectar, et avaient décidé d'échanger leurs apparence le jour de la présentation afin de surprendre tout le monde. Les jours avaient passé, la potion avançait bien. Peu à peu, Drago avait arrêté d'insulter Hermione à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Les deux adolescents avaient même fini par s'appeler par leur prénoms. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, peut être trop.

_-**Bon, on laisse la potion à feu doux pendant deux jours, on ajoutera ensuite les trois mesures de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, et ça sera prêt !**_

_Le Polynectar était une potion compliquée à réaliser, trop pour des élèves de Poudlard de 6e année. Mais Drago et Hermione étaient les deux meilleurs élèves du cours de potions, et leur fabrication était parfaite. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait fabriqué leur potion dans la Salle sur Demande, afin de conserver l'effet de surprise de leur présentation, même au professeur Slughorn._

_-**Je m'occupe de la surveiller le premier jour, toi le deuxième ? **Questionna Drago. **J'ai beaucoup d'heure de trou.**_

_**-Parfait ! Ils vont être vraiment étonné... J'ai hâte de voir leur tête ! **Dit Hermione en riant._

_Drago sourit à la jeune fille. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, souriante... Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il oubliait tout : son père qui le poussait à devenir un Mangemort, sa mère désespérée qui tentait de gagner du temps... Il avait tenté de repousser ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait dans les couloirs, il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il la détestait. Peine perdue. Avec Hermione, Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentards arrogant n'existait plus. Il baissait la garde, faisait tomber son masque de Serpentard froid et cruel, typique des hommes de la famille Malefoy. Son père aurait appelé ça de la faiblesse. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord. Elle était sa faiblesse. _

_Instinctivement, presque par besoin, Drago retins Hermione par le bras, et l'attira vers lui. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, quasiment sans s'en rendre compte. Au début, elle avait tenté de le repousser mais peu à peu, elle s'était laissé aller et lui avait rendu son baiser. C'était bon, ils le voulaient tous les deux, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils avaient le besoin d'être ensemble, de se toucher._

Drago poussa un grognement de colère, et passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ce souvenir lui faisait tant de bien que de mal. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de son meilleur ami, Blaise. Il l'avait compris, il ne l'avais pas jugé. Il avait même dit qu'il attendait ce moment depuis le début. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard. Blaise le connaissait par cœur. Ils se disaient tout. Le noir avait toujours soutenu Drago, même quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué sa situation familiale : son père Mangemort, la route qui était tracée pour lui et qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de suivre... Après avoir embrassé Hermione, Drago avait entraîné la jeune fille en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et lui avait tout raconté. Il avait remonté la manche de sa chemise, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas la Marque. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction, il avait laisser couler ses larmes. Il avait été heureux de voir la lionne rester, prendre sa main, le soutenir. Elle avait promis de n'en parler à personne avant même que Drago n'ait le temps de lui demander. Ils étaient restés là ensemble une partie de la nuit, à observer les étoiles. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Drago. Il l'essuya rageusement. Il était un Malefoy, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas le droit d'aimer une fille de moldue. Son père l'avait élevé pour qu'il devienne un Mangemort et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le choix. Soit il tuait avec Voldemort, soit il serait tué. Son père et sa mère aussi. Ce matin, il avait reçu une lettre de son père. Drago quitta le fauteuil pour se rendre dans le dortoir. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule sur le matelas de son lit, en dessous de l'oreiller. Sur le drap vert apparût une lettre, froissée à force de l'avoir trop lue.

_Drago,_

_Ton initiation se passera la première semaine de vacances. Le Lord a prévu une attaque d'un couple de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tu vas y participer. Quand tu reviendras, tout le monde se réunira au manoir. Tu vas enfin avoir la Marque, Il te donnera enfin ce cadeau. Tu as été entraîné depuis enfant pour cela, tu deviendras Son bras droit. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Nous y sommes presque !_

_Ton père, Lucius._

**-Incendio !**

La lettre brûla. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait d'elle que des cendres éparpillée sur le sol. D'un coup de baguette, Drago les fit disparaître. Le garçon se dirigea vers la salle de bains, desserra sa cravate et se passa de l'eau froide sur son visage. C'est cette lettre qui l'avait poussé à donner rendez vous à Hermione dans le couloir du 7e étage, qui l'avait décidé à éloigner la Gryffondor de lui. Pour la protéger. Il allait s'enfuir, se battre pour sa liberté. Il en avait assez de devoir suivre son père, de devoir adhérer à ses idées stupides de Sang Pur, et de moldus inférieurs. Drago avait décidé de fuir, quelque part où personne ne le retrouverait jamais. Il changerait d'identité, et le jour venu il prendra part à la bataille finale qui opposerait Potter à Voldemort. Le poing du Serpentard s'abattit sur le miroir, qui se brisa sous la force du jeune homme. Potter. Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais son seul espoir reposait sur lui. Si un jour l'Élu arrivait à tuer le mage noir, il aurait enfin la chance de pouvoir vivre sa vie. Mais pour l'instant, il s'était résigné à vivre une vie de fuyard, avec la peur constante d'être retrouvé par Voldemort. Mais il serait libre. Pour cela, il ne devait avoir aucune faiblesse. Il avait donc choisi d'éloigner Hermione de lui, de la forcer à le détester de nouveau.

_**-Drago ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **Demanda Hermione d'un air inquiet_

_-** Maintenant que le devoir de potions est terminé, je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant, **répondit Drago d'une voix glaciale._

_Hermione blêmit. Drago ressenti un pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà compris, elle était intelligente. _

_**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante_

_-**Granger, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'intéresser à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'est avoir une bonne note.**_

_**-Drago, non... Tu...**_

_**-Je quoi ? **Coupa-t-il. **J'ai eu un optimal, j'ai réussi à te faire marcher et en plus, j'ai des informations sur les plans de Potter. Les Gryffondors, vous êtes vraiment des crétins, tellement naïfs.**_

_Drago laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Le jeune Serpentard remonta alors la manche de sa chemise, laissant apparaître la Marque. Un simple enchantement, dont Drago avait besoin pour convaincre totalement la lionne. Il put voir la surprise, puis la colère dans les grands yeux noisettes d'Hermione._

_**-Un simple enchantement pour la cacher, un peu de larmes et le méchant Malefoy se transforme en gentil Drago pour la petite Gryffondor ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais Granger ?**_

_Elle ne prit même pas la répondre. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. Elle était triste, mais en colère de s'être fait piégée. Comment avait-il pu ?_

Drago pleurait, vraiment, pour une des premières fois de sa vie. Il avait mal, revoyait sans cesse le regard d'Hermione plein de haine le transpercer. Mais il le fallait, il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'un jour, si Potter arrivait à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait une chance de la retrouver, de lui expliquer.


End file.
